The present invention relates to an information device which is capable of correcting a roll angle based on a pitch angle of an object, an imaging apparatus which has the information device and is capable of displaying the pitch angle and the corrected roll angle, and a method of an angle correction of the object.
Traditionally, in an imaging apparatus such as a camera, for example, as disclosed in Japanese patent application publication number 2009-094987, the invention is known such that a pitch angle and a roll angle of the camera are calculated based on an output from an acceleration sensor, and the pitch angle and the roll angle are displayed on a display section of the camera in the case of imaging.
In Japanese patent application publication number 2009-094987, it is disclosed that as a pitch angle increases, an accuracy of a roll angle degrades, and in order to inform a user of this problem, it is disclosed that when the pitch angle becomes a certain degree, a display blinks and an alarm sound goes off.
Thus, there is a problem such that due to increasing the pitch angle (increasing a sensitivity of a Z axis), the sensitivity of X and Y axes, which are necessary to calculate the roll angle, degrades, which causes an error in the case of calculating the roll angle.
Generally, as for an acceleration sensor, there is a cross-axis sensitivity, and detected acceleration in a Z axis direction affects outputs in directions of other axes (X and Y axes), for example. This occurs because sensing elements which detect acceleration in each axis direction are put into a single package. Therefore, as a pitch angle changes, a detection output of a roll angle is also affected.